My Brother Knows Best
by griffin blackwood
Summary: A silly little one shot for Whispering Ranger's Birthday! HunterXBlake That Means Incest People!... Well maybe not that silly on account of the mansex


Disclaimer: I do not own PRNS or Dustin and Hunter would be fucking people left and right (though not Tori, Shane or Cam!). There is incest here people and graphic sex! So if you don't like incest (HunterXBlake) then don't read!

X x X M y B r O t H e R k N o W s B e S t ! X x X

"What was so important that you had to drag me out of bed for?" Blake asked, the groggy leave me alone look still plastered on his face. "It's only like 5 AM dude."

Having Hunter barge into his room and wake him by pouring cold water on him wasn't his dream wake up call. His dream wake up call involved Hunter but no cold water, well not at least initially. And it didn't help that Blake was having an intense dream about his brother at the time. Blake was just glad he wasn't hard.

"I can't believe I have to talk about this with you again but here it goes…" Hunter paused to take a deep breath. "It's about the interview today we had with ESPN…"  

"Oh god… no…" Blake began clamping a pillow onto his face.

"You have to hear this and I have to say it because no matter how many times we have this conversation you never listen, Blake!" Hunter hollered attempting to remove the pillow that currently plastered to Blake's face.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Yes oh great wise one. What about it? I thought it went perfectly well."

"Blake I'm serious. It just isn't okay to be that way in public. During the entire interview you had your arms wrapped around me, you were playing with my hands… you held my hand, you licked my ear… you bit my arm… Blake, it makes it look sexual… makes us look like lovers not brothers. And it would have been one thing if it were for a gay magazine or an article, but THIS WAS FOR ESPN! THIS IS GOING TO BE ON TV!!!"

"But we are lovers. And so what? Everyone knows we're a little unorthodox. We're not even related by blood. It's only a legal technicality. We've always been a little touchy feely. I'll admit the ear bit was a bit over the top, but you make me so horny that I can control what my body does."

'You can say that again!' Hunter mumbled. "I know Blake, but the world doesn't need to know about it. Homophobia is not something either of our careers needs right now. And don't even think about what incest would do. We would be ruined. Not even the others would be able to look us in the eyes anymore."

"What about Cam and Dustin?"

"Well Cam has been eyeing us too much for my liking. And Dustin probably wants to be in the middle of the Bradley Man Sandwich. Not that I think either of us would mind right Blake?" Blake became as crimson as the Crimson Ranger's uniform.

"And now that I think of it Tori would probably want to witness it." This time Hunter was the one who became Crimson.

"That's not even funny dude. But I'm sorry dude. You're not dumb. You understand that to us this is more than right but to the world, it's very wrong. Being gay is taboo, but incest is much worse in some parts. And together we basically have signs on our backs saying 'shoot me' dude."

Without a single word, Blake got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He was sick of this lecture. He knew Hunter meant well, but he didn't like it.

"Blake, don't be mad!" Hunter yelled out but he knew it was useless. If Blake had made up his mind, that was it.

Instead of chasing after Blake he opted to take a shower. He needed to cool off and collect his thoughts. A shower always cleared his mind. Something about water always did that for him. Nothing that Tori or either of his Sensei could tell him would explain it. Blake would get over it soon enough. He always did. Hunter may have been known as the brooding Bradley Brother, but Blake was truly the moody one.

So Hunter headed toward his bathroom, disrobing during the process, and discarding it all over the floor. Clothing was strewn about everywhere but he didn't care. It didn't matter… this was his house… only he and Blake in it. And it wasn't like it mattered where his clothes were, as he had to clean it later anyways.

The blonde Ranger slid open the doors to the double headed shower and stepped inside, finally entirely nude. He turned on the water and almost like instinct he managed to work it to his ideal temperature (much warmer than Blake liked). He'd practically memorized to which angles to turn the knobs by now as he knew it was just right when the room was enveloped with the just right amount of steam.

He stood back and leaned against the cool tiled wall, which contrasted with the warm water hitting him. The odd mix was very relaxing in his mind. He closed is eyes and through no fault of his own his mind drifted to a certain time where he and Blake in there (the shower)… together… making love. Hunter always called it sex, but Blake insisted they were making love.

He could see it so clearly like a movie playing on the TV screen above the adjacent bathtub. Blake was on his brother, straddling Hunter with his legs wrapped tight around his (Hunter's) waist and Hunter's cock pounding deep inside him as he moved slowly up and down to take Hunter in him. They were kissing the entire time as Hunter stood there with Blake wrapped around him.

Hunter's eyes opened as he snapped out of his daydream and he had to smirk. No matter how mad his was at Blake currently, just the thought of his brother doing those things made his cock was hard. And not just hard, REALLY HARD…like not being able to take a leak without getting it everywhere hard.

That visual would be enough to make him cum without having to touch himself. He decided to ignore it today and proceeded to shower. He didn't have time to cum as there he still had a lot of damage control left for the day. Not to mention getting Dustin for his brother. Blake wouldn't admit it, but he had a crush on the Yellow Wind Ranger. Hunter himself thought Dustin was cute, but at this point in time, neither was truly ready to let a third into their relationship, let along bedroom.

After what must have been an hour under the cascading scalding rain, he turned off the water and stepped out. He half-heartedly toweled himself off and headed towards his bedroom. He tossed the towel onto the bench at the foot of his California King sized bed and lay down on his bed on his back. He just lay there doing nothing for several moments.

His cock was still hard but he planned to do nothing about it. He brought his arms above his head and closed his eyes

Blake walked in silently and saw "a sleeping" Hunter naked lying on his bed.

His brother was still wet from having just showered, with his somewhat spiky wild blonde hair still damp, small beads of water glistening on his well-toned body. Hunter's arms were behind his head, eyes shut tightly, and legs spread apart slightly. Blake smiled. It was a chance he wasn't going to give up.

The younger (and shorter) Bradley brother made his way over to the bed and between his brother's parted legs kneeled down and took Hunter's fully erect cock into his mouth. He did it slowly and gently as to not awaken his lover too quickly.

Hunter gasped and moaned in response but didn't move as Blake began to move quicker. He kept his eyes closed to keep up the illusion of being asleep, silently appreciating his brother providing his large cock with incredible suction. 'If Blake is this good, I wonder how Dustin's pouty lips will be' Hunter thought with a little bit of guilt. He had just come up with an idea for the perfect Christmas present.

Before he knew it, it all came to an end as their lips pressed together concealing his (Hunter's) moans and groans attempting to escape. After a little bit of tongue, Blake went back to his brotherly duty.

Hunter's hands soon found their way from the sheet they were clutching on to, to the charcoal locks of the head providing him with so much pleasure. The silky yet spiky hair of his little brother Blake.

Hunter would never admit it, but it truly took every ounce of self control he had and even some he didn't have to not thrust wildly into that mouth and just gagging the younger Bradley Brother so he could cum that much quicker as Blake's tongue was driving him insane.

The pleasure became too much for Hunter and the position provided him with no room to express all his energy (as well as his dominance in the relationship), so he flipped them over, with his young brother now beneath him. He kissed his brother once more before he placed his cock at his brother's mouth again. Almost instinctively Blake opened his mouth, swallowing Hunter as his older brother thrust into his mouth (and throat). Hunter let it all slide into the warm wet heat he'd become accustomed to and proceeded to push in and pull out in repeated motions... much like fucking... it almost looked like Hunter was doing pushups as Blake was taking advantage of the opportunity by sucking his cock.

The controlled motions soon faltered and Hunter found himself savagely thrusting faster in and out of Blake's mouth without any kind of inhibition. Blake seemed to take it like a pro, letting his brother fuck his face at will, occasionally moaning around the sizeable shaft. He didn't complain no matter how hard or quick his brother thrust. He was just glad to be able to provide his brother and lover with so much pleasure.

It seemed Hunter had had enough oral sex and was ready for the real thing as he pulled his cock out his brother's mouth. He was extremely horny, but he decided if they were going to be sinful, that he might as well bring his brother over the edge too. So the blonde kissed his brother passionately before licking and biting various parts of his body—leaving hickies/ love marks across his golden skin. Hunter decided to be evil and use his vast knowledge of Blake against the Navy Ranger.

Before Blake realized it, Hunter began sucking on his nipples. They were very sensitive, something the duo learned quickly during the experimentation together. Blake thrust his hands into Hunter's golden locks as his the blonde did so. Pulling the locks with such force that he managed to pull some out.

Hunter let out a growl as it happened, while Blake met it with a kiss.

Hunter was angry, but their sex/ lovemaking became rough quite often. Hunter continued to tease his brother by licking around his brother's nipples and all across his torso. When he got to his brother's navel he gave Blake a seductive grin, something that braced the shorter of the two for the worst. Hunter lapped at the Navy Ranger's "happy trail." The stretch of hair that extended from his navel to the base of his younger brother's hard cock.

Hunter was a fair brother so he did what his brother had proceeded to do not to long before. The Crimson Ranger was not great at oral, but he did his best. The Navy Ranger made no complaints as he continued to grab his brothers lacks. The waves of ecstasy coming out in each of Blake's moans.

Before any protest was uttered Hunter pulled his brother up on the bed to lie beneath him, separating Blake's legs and opening them wide. The younger Bradley brother knew what was to come next and he needed to say nothing. He was willing and ready. Hunter knew his body better than anyone (sometimes even better than himself) and Blake trusted his big brother now just like he did the first time they did this.

Hunter leaned over and with a sensual kiss. The Crimson Ranger's lips covering his younger brother's in a deep and passionate kiss as his manhood slipped inside slowly into Blake.

His cock was slowly being enveloped in tight welcoming heat centimeter-by-centimeter, inch-by-inch. They both moaned into their kiss as Hunter entered deeper and deeper. And before they knew it Hunter was all the way inside his young lover. Only then did he break the kiss to look into Blake's eyes, smiling once he saw the love in them.

As their breathing settled a bit and their foreheads touched as Hunter proceeded to thrust while looking intently at his lover. Blake felt Hunter's manhood slip from him almost entirely and a groan of pleasure escaped his swollen lips when he felt it slide back in, in essence completing him again, making him writhe and arch beneath Hunter's powerful body. Hunter was in control and he had no problem about it. Sure his brother could be a jackass at times, but no one knew how to pleasure him like Hunter.

Hunter held onto his self-control for as long as he could but he managed no longer than ten minutes and the urge to pummel the life out of Blake overcame him so he did. He began thrusts that bordered on animalistic in nature, as Blake attempted to meet them, but utterly failed as something had come over his brother. Something that one would only see on the Discovery Channel.

Blake took a hold of Hunter's arms on either side of him and ran his hands up and down the muscular extremities while repeatedly thrashing his head from side to side and moaning Hunter's name rather loudly.

Hunter leaned down once again, sucking on Blake's neck only leaving a spot to move to another after he had left his mark. For the next few moments he continued to lick and suck on Blake's Adam's apple, the most sensitive part of his brother's neck. The one thing that was guaranteed to get his brother rock hard in a solid second.

"I love you…" He whispered huskily, out of breath almost and continued thrusting his cock faster, deeper, and harder into Blake. The Navy Ranger was unaware of his surroundings as his only objective now was to clench around Hunter and bring his brother quick and pleasurable release.

Blake opened his eyes to look deep into Hunter's and he spoke. "I love you too… fuck!" Blake brought Hunter down for another passionate kiss as he wrapped his legs around Hunter, pushing his (Hunter's) cock deeper yet, keeping Hunter's heat closer to him, their bodies pushed together entirely as Hunter made love to him.

Time wasn't relevant to them. They felt nothing but each other and knew nothing more than this moment that seemed endless. The world didn't matter at the moment. To them it only consisted of them in this room, on the bed making love.

"Bro… Fuck…" Hunter closed his eyes and continued fucking Blake roughly. "Want me to cum inside you?"

"Yeah… do it Hunter… cum in me…" Blake responded and they kissed again. This kiss never broke even as Hunter found his release and began to cum deep inside Blake, shooting his warm seed deep inside his brother, completing their intimate connection and triggering Blake's orgasm as well only seconds later. No contact was needed beyond one final thrust from Hunter to bring him over the edge.

Blake's legs loosened around Hunter but Hunter stayed in place, still above Blake, still inside him.

"What… what was that you were saying… about… public displays of affection?" Blake asked between pants for air.

"Ah fuck it… let 'em talk!"

"Now you're talking Bro. Ready for Round Two?"

"What do you have in mind Blake?"

"I'm not going to tell Big Brother. It's a secret," Blake said in a mischievous tone.

The night had only just begun for the Bradley Brothers. Blake still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

X x X M y B r O t H e R k N o W s B e S t ! X x X

Happy Birthday Liz! This is the drabble (Hunter X Blake) I promised to you for your birthday Whispering Ranger!

Xo Griffy!


End file.
